The Kissing Booth
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: The annual Forks Carnival - the only place where love comes at a dollar a pop. The kids of Fork's two rival high schools better pucker up for the ride of their lives, because nobody comes out of the Kissing Booth the same... AH, B/E R/Em A/J.


**A/N - I'm über excited, I don't usually enter the world of fluffy teenage drama but the idea came to me and I just can't resist it ^.^**

**Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING: Foul language, adult content, fluffiness and fun ahead, don't say you weren't warned!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the world of Twilight including all of its characters, I take no credit where credit is not due!**

**Without further adieu, welcome to the world of The Kissing Booth :)))**

_*~*~*~*~* __**TKB**_ _*~*~*~*~*_

_BPOV_

"Come on you lazy pieces of shit, it isn't that complicated!" Head cheerleader Leah Clearwater screams at us, her tanned skin glowing in a sheen of sweat. I grit my teeth and flick a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"Leah, we have been practicing for hours, can't we have a break?" Rosalie Cullen, my best friend since kindergarten, asks with a detectable note of irritation in her voice. Rose was a very easily-irritated person, and she always had been. Alice and I could only assume it was because she had been abandoned at birth and grew up on the streets with a homeless woman for the better part of 5 years before child services seized her and got her adopted. It was our theory that she'd held a grudge against the world ever since. Regardless, Rose had been 100% bitch since she could spell the damn word, and Leah's can-do, walk-all-over-you attitude did not sit well with Rose at all. Leah stalked over to her, hands on her hips.

"Oh I do apologize, Rose, but last time I checked YOU are not captain of this squad, I am. So when YOU are captain, you can sit on your fat ass and take as many breaks as you like. Until then, I'm the fucking captain and you'll work until I tell you to stop, got it?" She snarls, and the glare sent my way doesn't go unnoticed by anyone in the squad. They all know she hates me.

"Actually, the school only funds 20 hours of practice per school week, and we just entered the 21st hour on a Friday, so we're out of hours. So really, we sort of have to leave now," Alice Brandon, my other best friend, says happily.

Thank God for Fridays.

The entire squad breathed a sigh of relief and scattered to the bleachers to grab water bottles and towels. Leah narrowed her eyes at the three of us, tossed her hair over her shoulder and stomped away. Rose flips the bird at her back.

"I swear, one day I'm going to suffocate her with those damn pompoms. Who the hell does she think she is calling ME a fat ass?!" Rose growls, releasing her long blonde hair from its' ponytail and shaking it out. As far as best friends go, the three of us couldn't be more different. Rose is the blonde beauty with the body of a swimsuit model and the attitude of an angry tiger - definitely not a fat-ass and definitely not to be messed with. Alice is the nut-job turn shopaholic, rocking short and spiky black hair and an unhealthy obsession for all things fashion-related.

And then there's me.

Boring old Bella. Boring brown hair, boring brown eyes and a boring personality. God knows how I ended up with the quarterback as a boyfriend. Paul Lahote is the Rez's resident heartthrob, he is literally the epitome of tall, dark and handsome: A perfect 6foot, tanned skin, muscles bigger than my head, an almost 90* angled jaw and the bluest eyes you'll find on the Rez. People often call us "Salt and Pepper", because we're polar opposites; I'm both the shortest and the palest girl on the Rez. Snow White got nothing on me.

"Oh please, ignore her. She's still got that stick up her ass because Bella snagged her man," Alice grins, winking at me and thoroughly enjoying watching my cheeks turn bright red. Leah has had a crush on Paul since we all met in kindergarten. When she became head cheerleader and he became quarterback last year she assumed she had won him over, believing in the myth that the head cheerleader and the quarterback were "meant to be together". She had been more than devastated when he had asked me to be his girlfriend shortly after, and has held a grudge since. I didn't feel too bad for her, because Paul was a great guy and she was a bitch.

"I couldn't care less, the bitch needs a lesson," Rose grumbles as she guzzled water. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them.

"Come on, Devil wears Prada, we're going to be late for the committee meeting," Alice reminds us, and I try not to groan. Rose on the other hand makes absolutely no attempt to hide her distaste.

"Oh fuck that! Ain't no way I'm going to no damn committee meeting, Alice," Rose growls. Every year Forks puts on a carnival, and each of the district's two schools are expected to participate. Our moms created the Carnival Committee when they attended the school years ago, and Alice had been dragging us to meetings since day one of freshman year. I didn't mind it too much, the carnival was fun enough, but even I didn't feel like sitting at a table discussing which brand of streamers we should buy. Not after 2 hours of cheer practice.

"Rose, we're legacies! It looks bad if we don't go. Bella, side with me here!" Alice turns her puppy-dog eyes to me, and before I know it I'm stuck in the middle. Luckily, I'm saved by the bell. And by "bell" I mean the fire alarm, followed by a crew of tall, dark-skinned sweaty teenage boys armed with water balloons. They run on in, circling around us and holding the water balloons in a ready-to-strike fashion. Behind them, the pack leader skips on in and I can't help but smile.

"Sorry Alice, but Bella won't be siding with anyone. M'afriad I'm actually here to kidnap her. And just because I know how you can be, I brought back-up, who will launch a hundred water balloons at you if and when I say the word," Paul grins, entering the circle and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Alice's eyes, wide with disbelief, turn to me. I shrug.

"He's kidnapping me?" I say by way of excuse, fighting a grin.

"And without further adieu," he says, before hoisting me up over her shoulder. I squeal as he takes off, running flat-out right out the open door and followed by his posse of drones. I wave at Alice and Rose over his shoulder. Outside the gym he spins around to face his gang.

"Good job freshmen, hit the showers," he commands and like dogs, off they trot.

"Hey Colonel Crazy, do you think you could put me down now?" I tease, still slung over his shoulder with my ass in the air. He grins at me, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"That's General Crazy to you," he says, carefully lowering me to the floor. I put my hands on my hips and look up at him.

"What's with the gang of goonies?" I ask.

"Football season's about to kick off, they're battling it out for a spot on the team," he tells me matter-of-factly. "Where's my thank you for rescuing you?" He teases.

"Nuh uh, no way! You're all sweaty from basketball practice, I'm not kissing you!" I stick my tongue out at him. He pouts, and I can't help but giggle and jump up, planting a kiss on his cheek. He shakes his head, smiling.

"Not good enough," he says, and hoists me up. I wrap my legs around his torso, and the kiss we share is almost enough to make me forget we're standing in our school parking lot.

Almost.

*~*~*~*~* **TKB** *~*~*~*~*

EdPOV

Mr Banner's voice droned on and on about how we never consider the consequences of our actions and how they affect other. I practically fell asleep with my eyes open. On either side of me, my best friends Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale are in a similar comatose state. Sitting in the principal's office of Forks High School was not on the list of things I wanted to be doing on a Friday afternoon. He had caught me making out with Lauren Mallory in the janitor's closet and let me off with a warning, but when he caught us tying some naked freshmen to the goalposts along with Em and Jazz not an hour later he'd sentenced the three of us to detention. No punishment for her, of course. She may be the school slut and the biggest bitch on campus but she knew how to put on a sweet face for the teachers. If she didn't have a smoking-hot rack and a tongue piercing I'd probably hate her.

I sensed a silence and spoke up with my usual excuse: "I'm sorry, Mr Banner, things have just been so hard lately, what with my parents' divorce and everything." I hear Emmett choke back a snort.

I was a rotten bastard, but I was a rotten bastard with a golden Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free card and I'd be a rotten stupid bastard if I didn't use it. My dad Carlisle Mason works as a doctor at Forks Hospital and is a great man. My mom on the other hand, Elizabeth Mason, is a bitch and a gold digger. She'd met my dad in high school, and he fell hard for her strawberry blonde curls and emerald green eyes. They were together for all of high school, but she disappeared just after the start of their first semester of college. Carlisle, swirling in despair, threw himself into his education and came out on the other side as the most sought-after doctor in the state. Elizabeth miraculously reappeared and wielding an emerald-eyed baby: me. They've struggled along for the past 17 years, but when my dad caught her in bed with one of his interns he served her with a healthy stack of divorce papers.

"Mr Mason, I understand that your personal life is troubled at the moment, but I implore you to try not to act out in response. I hate to have to punish you, the three of you actually but you all know I have to," he says solemnly, dragging out the pathetic suspense he thinks he has built throughout the lecture. Our usual "punishment" is a session with the janitor, but Mr Banner doesn't know that we send freshmen hoping to make the football team every time.

"As punishment, you three will out in school service hours on the Committee for Community Events," he announces, and I physically have to stop my jaw from hanging open.

"What?!" Jasper cries, obviously as surprised as I am. Mr Banner looks satisfied with the reaction.

"With the upcoming Forks Carnival, the Committee is in dire need of extra help, and you three will do nicely," he says matter-of-factly. "Now, the Committee meeting is about to start, so off you go," he shoos us out. We set out across campus towards the meeting, when I hear my name being called out. I turn around to see one of my regulars standing there, the gorgeous Tanya Denali.

"We heard Lauren threw you to the wolves," Tanya says in a sympathetic voice, laying a hand on my muscled shoulder and batting her eyelashes at me. I hear Emmett saying something about catching me later at the meeting, but when I've got a hot-as-fuck chick in my radar I could care less about whatever Emmett was saying.

"It was awful," I simper, playing along with her game. She wants to play nurse? Say hello to Dr Mason, bitch.

Twenty minutes and a quickie in her car later, I finally actually make it to that meeting. I slip in the door quietly and find a conveniently empty seat between Jasper and Emmett. They aren't surprised at all, they expect it. I'm the hottest guy at Forks High, and I get a lot of girls. They're accustomed to this by now.

Emmett, Jasper and I have been buddies forever. We've always been those birds of a feather that flock together, brothers in essence. Emmett is the biggest fucking guy in all of Forks. Tall as fuck and un realistically huge muscles, he looks like the toughest guy you'll ever meet. In reality, he's a mama's boy, a hopeless romantic and a fucking idiot. I'd swear up and down that the boy had been dropped on his head as a kid if I hadn't been the one to drop him in the first place. We met because my dad removed a massive splinter from his dad's balls once. I don't want to know how he got a splinter in his nut sack but you see a guy's balls and you become best friends, I suppose, because they had stayed buddies after that and after Em and I were born, we were together nearly every day.

Jasper was a different story. Him and his family moved here from Texas just before first grade. Emmett and I adopted him into our circle instantly on account of "he has an accent like that fucking cowboy from that movie", quoting six-year-old Emmet's exact words. Emmett's dad swore a lot, brightening up our vocabulary from a young age. Jasper didn't even have a choice, he was thrown into our friendship and it's been us three ever since. Jazz was a quiet guy, kept to himself mostly if he wasn't with Emmett or me. The whole "mysterious brooding" act works like a charm for him, he gets almost as much sex as I do. He's got it going for him too, with shaggy blonde hair and a Texan twang. We like to think of ourselves as the studs of Forks High School, though it's no secret who's on top.

If I have to thank my mom for anything, it's the genes she gave me. Smoldering emerald eyes that draw in any girl and wild copper sex-hair. Combined with my dad's chiseled jaw and naturally lean build, and you get a hot guy. Throw in a washboard of abs, toned muscles all-round and the smooth charm of a Mason man, it's no surprise that I'm a lady-magnet.

Throughout the whole meeting, I can't shake the grin from my face. Being Edward Mason doesn't suck in the slightest.

*~*~*~*~* TKB *~*~*~*~*

**A/N Thoughts ?**


End file.
